The country's high consumption on oil causes high levels of emissions and pollutants to be released into the atmosphere and leads to a high dependence on foreign oil. The present invention features an electric hydraulic motor system with reduced fuel consumption. The electric hydraulic motor system of the present invention reduces gas emissions and decreases pollution and also operates with less noise and reduces wear on brakes. The system of the present invention may be used in large vehicles, for example semi-trucks and buses or any heavy hauler.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.